Invisible
by WyrdaAburHugin
Summary: Ginny was shunned because of the Chamber. She hides away and is found by her savior. A oneshot. Rated just to be safe.


Ello again. I love to write oneshots for GinnyDraco so you'll see me around. This is Musica by the way. Me and my friend share an account so it might be a little confusing. Cause I often go through writers block and don't write for a while. Though I've been pretty good for a while. Well enough of me. Read and Review!

Ginny looked in the mirror, she didn't see the beautiful person that everyone else thought she was. She just saw a scrawny girl. She sighed, another day of being ignored by the

Dream Team. Ron insisted on her sitting with the, even though they would talk in hushed voices and when she tried to leave. Ron would get overprotective and ask her where

she was going and how long she was going to be gone. She heard voices outside her door. She knew who they were even if she couldn't hear the voices clearly. She guessed it

was now or never to test out her new plan to get rid of Rom and the Dream Team. She grabbed her invisibility cloak that she had found in the Chamber when she had gone

back down to assure herself that Tom was gone. She threw the cloak on and cast a silencing charm on herself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in talking in hushed voices

but Ginny could hear parts of it, "go this summer…" "dangerous…" "don't tell…" They cut off abruptly when Ron called out, "Gin we're going down to breakfast come on

we're about to be late." Silence. "Ron maybe she went down without us." Hermione suggested. "Ok but then I'm going to have to talk to her about leaving without us." They

walked out again talking in hushed voices. Ginny burst out laughing 'talk' indeed, more like yell. Ginny walked out without her invisibility cloak on but shrunk it so she could put

it in her pocket. She walked down to Great Hall and sat down near the end of Ravenclaw table next to Luna. Luna was odd but a good friend. She looked over at Harry, she

wrinkled her face in annoyance. Ever since the chamber incident he had been nothing but annoying. He was always asking if she was ok but other than that he ignored her to

talk to Ron and Hermione. Ginny chatted with Luna and quickly ate her breakfast, she didn't like to eat in the Great Hall but Luna wanted Ginny to come and talk to her. She

normally ate in the kitchen. Gin figured that if you could get a meal in the kitchen then why go to eat in the Great Hall. Ginny quickly left and hurried to her alcove, a place

hidden from others unless you knew the pain of being alone, a pain Ginerva Weasley knew all too well. Unknown to her someone was following her, someone who also knew

the pain of being alone. He hid in the shadows while she seemingly disappeared into the wall. Her mystery person looked around to make sure no one was looking and entered

the hidden alcove. It looked like a common room but more personalized. There was a fireplace in the middle of the east wall, a green couch in front of the fireplace, and a pale

silver loveseat. The north wall had tons of books probably why Ginny had higher grades than anyone including Hermione, which infuriated her to no end. It was quite amusing

to watch really. Hermione would spend hours in the library trying to make top marks better than Ginny but Ginny always managed to do slightly better. When Ginny was

accepted into advanced potions Hermione was so furious she tried to jinx Ginny but Ginny had been a seeker. Her seeker reflexes had allowed her to dodge it and send

another jinx Hermione's way. Lets just say Hermione's hair before was tame compared to after the curse. It took weeks before Hermione's hair was the same again. Ginny's

mystery person started hearing sounds from the west wall. There was a staircase to the night and a door on the left. He decided to try the door first and was rewarded with a

small person on the bed crying softly. He walked over to the small girl and embraced her. She stiffen, "What are you doing her Draco."

"Because I want to be."

Draco gently put his left arm under her knees and his right arm around her back and lifted her gently onto his lap. Surprisingly Ginny didn't complain but buried her face into his

chest. She had stopped crying but was still upset, "I hate being whispered and talked about. My family even talks about me when they think I'm not listening." She spoke

quietly but Draco could hear her all the same. "Will I always be known as the Chamber girl? The thing I am known by is the horrors of the Chamber Incident. They will always

think of me as the small weak little girl that was possessed by Lord Voldemort."

Draco's anger mounted. He hated his father for doing this to Ginny. She was forever scarred by what happened. Draco had watched Ginny for a long time now, since the

beginning of his third year when he had found out it was his father that had given the diary to Ginny. He soon saw that she became invisible to everyone. People just ignored her

presence, it was like they were afraid of being her next victim, even though the diary had been destroyed by the Great almighty Potter. Draco ran his hands up and down

Ginny's back in an attempt to calm her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

"Better now?" She smiled and nodded. Draco knew that it was going to be a long time before she would ever like him and/or even love him but he would be ok with that. He at

least owed her time. He laid both of them down on the bed, "Sleep" Ginny reached up and kissed him more deeply. "Fine" She turned around so that her back was facing him.

Draco pulled the covers up, and wrapped his around Ginny's waist and fell asleep with her.

Well? How did I do? Review and tell me! Just take a few minutes and review!

Thanks

Musica


End file.
